


Phenomenal

by MellytheHun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Day At The Beach, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Derek, Healing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Bonding, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: Prompt: "sunbathing"





	Phenomenal

The sand is combed and soft, the sun is glittering over the calm waves, everything smells just a little salty, but fresh as well. Something floral is carried on the breeze, the playful banter and laughter of the Pack only just overpowers the music coming from Lydia’s iPod speakers, there’s a warm and very barely-there wind, the weather is perfect - it’s serene.

“This is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you, I think.”

When Derek turns his head, the sun gleams off his hair and his eyes are bright, attentive. Not in the anxious way they normally are, but present. Comfortable.

He looks extraordinarily tan and his hair is mussed and windswept from going in and out of the water. He’s perched next to Stiles under the umbrella, lying partway over Stiles’ communal Spiderman blanket, a chilled water bottle in hand.

“Sorry,” Derek says, clearly unable to think of an appropriate response.

“Don’t be. It’s a nice view,” Stiles compliments with a smirk.

When Derek smiles at him, Stiles’ heart thuds and his own smirk shrinks into something more serious. He thinks Derek, being what he is, might technically belong in the moonlight, but the sunlight makes him positively ethereal. He even thinks about saying that out loud, but opts not to.

“Thank you.”

When Stiles returns Derek’s smile, he sees something shift in those bright eyes and anticipation runs up his spine. Derek obviously senses it - a brief micro expression, a twinkle in his eye and a twitch of his lip and it’s obvious that he’s sensed whatever Stiles’ body is telling them both.

Derek gives him an assessing look, then lies down, shuts his eyes and says, unprompted, “it’s easier to be - you know, with you. Easier to be most things, actually. Even the things I thought I never could be. You have that effect on me.”

With his heart racing and already slightly sunburnt face flushing, Stiles deflects, “I’m pretty sure it’s the sun and surf, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“There are different kinds of tides, Stiles,” Derek replies easily, his arms tucking behind his head, “The kinds between the water and moon, between the shore and waves… between people. And there are different kinds of lights too. Starlight, moonlight, sunlight - and whatever kind of light it is your eyes make.”

Stiles chokes a little and Derek pretends not to notice, still not opening his eyes, but looking pleased with himself.

“The beach is nice, Stiles, it is. You’re just a little more…”

Scott might be calling Stiles’ name, but Stiles can’t really tell over the blood rushing in his ears.

Derek looks at him finally, giving him these incredible bedroom eyes, sky-rocketing his blood pressure.

Their gazes lock, Stiles knows Derek can hear how hard his heart is pounding, knows Derek is probably reading into whatever affectionate scents are definitely coming off of him, but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed. Derek’s eyes are so… dangerous. So thrilling - not with animal lethality - but with a newness, a shade and hue he’s never seen in Derek before.

Scott is definitely approaching them and before he’s within earshot, Derek just about stops Stiles’ heart entirely - he finishes, honestly, frankly and quietly, “…phenomenal.”


End file.
